tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Leslie Schulz
Leslie Schulz (born 1981) is a supporting character in Clockwork, a statue in Tucker's Wand and a controlled character in Spydoll Inc (series). Originally a bounty hunter, Leslie later worked for the Paradise Foundation before ending up in the hands of Scott Dawson, Tucker Holmes and, most recently, Spydoll Inc. Leslie now works as a so-named Spydoll, controlled by a Type-7 Chip. Biography Leslie Schulz was born in Sturmhaven, though her family moved to Bremen, Germany when she was an infant. Leslie was raised to be ruthless, her mother dying during the birth of Franka Schulz and leaving their father, a member of a crime syndicate, to teach them the ways of the world. As her father couldn't raise her normally, Leslie frequently joined her father when he was working, learning how to torture someone when she was twelve and helping kill a man at sixteen. A tortured soul who'd never gone to school, Leslie learned everything she knew about the world through books and later on the internet. At seventeen Leslie, working a job for her father while he was out with a bad knee, learned that a rival mob was out to get him and had a large bounty for his collection, alive. Having never earned her own money thanks to how her father worked and knowing the mob he worked for was on the verge of financial ruin Leslie turned in her own flesh and blood, becoming a freelance bounty hunter in the process. While Leslie didn't understand much about the real world at the time, she knew how to use her body to get what she wanted and also how to track people, it being one of her father's specialties. Leslie abandoned her sister Franka, never making contact with her again. Years of working in Europe had been good to Leslie, but after working against quite a few major syndicates she knew she had to go, moving to New York in North America. After working a few assignments Scott Dawson arranged for Leslie to hunt down a target he was originally going to go after as a test, which she passed. With Leslie recruited Scott had her work for his organization, the Paradise Foundation, to kidnap women so that they could be turned into love slaves. Needing only another million dollars to be able to retire, Leslie was on-board, thinking she'd be rich before she turned thirty, but instead ran afoul with Interpol and was turned into a slave herself after failure. When the Foundation fell Scott took Leslie with him as a personal slave. After Ashley Tisdale was dealt with Scott decided to give Leslie to his nephew Tucker Holmes as a gift for his help, Tucker promptly turning Leslie into a mannequin rather than a slave. During the formation of the Chrono Alliance however Chloe Noi was asked to release Aisha Reynolds, and Tucker offered Spydoll Inc Leslie as a replacement. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'8.5" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Houston, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Franka Schulz, Younger Sister Masters * Chloe Noi * Jamie Mosley * Kyla Abonde * Tucker Holmes (Formerly) * Haley Leone (Formerly) * Maggie Yen (Formerly) * Scott Dawson (Formerly) * Ryoshi Tenzo (Formerly) Fellow Spydolls * Irene McNeil * Mina Janssen * Crystal Barnes * Rene Pierre * Toni Waters * Alexis Sutherland Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Spydoll Inc: Mannequin Time * Spydoll Inc: Smuggler's Run Trivia * Leslie is based on actress Katherine Heigl. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Spydoll Category:Clockwork Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Paradise Foundation